


Il Poeta e l'Assassino

by WandererS



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse e Jean Prouvaire: un elegante assassino e un dolce poeta.<br/>Una barricata.<br/>Rossi ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Poeta e l'Assassino

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un giovane alto, di bell'aspetto e dagli abiti eleganti, passeggiava per le vie del centro di Parigi. Ostentava tranquillità e sicurezza, ma al di sotto della tesa del cappello alla moda i suoi occhi dardeggiavano in ogni direzione, scrutando tra le ombre. Era conosciuto e temuto, ma quella sera anche lui avrebbe rischiato grosso: se avesse incontrato le guardie nazionali, il suo coltello avrebbe avuto scarsa utilità contro fucili e baionette. Fortunatamente, non aveva visto alcuna uniforme fino a quel momento, e in ogni caso confidava sulla propria abilità e destrezza per sfuggire al pericolo. Dopotutto, erano passati anni dal suo primo assassinio, e camminava ancora libero per le strade di Parigi.

Il suo nome era Montparnasse.

Rubava e uccideva per vivere, e soprattutto per procurarsi gli abiti eleganti di cui non riusciva a fare a meno. Avrebbe dovuto evitare quella zona, quella sera: scarse possibilità di incontrare gentiluomini soli da derubare e massimo pericolo di essere scoperto, dato che quelle vie sembravano essere destinate a diventare a breve il centro degli scontri.

Ma non era lì per il suo lavoro.

Era lì per una persona.

Giunse in vista della barricata. Per un attimo, rimase impressionato da quell'accozzaglia disordinata di mobili, pietre, assi, persino una vettura di piazza. Quell'imponente barriera, sorta dal nulla in poche ore nel centro di Parigi, lo colpì. Pensò che, dopotutto, quegli studentelli non dovevano essere degli sprovveduti.

Dopo appena qualche passo, udì un grido.

«Venite con noi, giovanotto! Ebbene, non si fa proprio niente per questa vecchia patria?»

Gli sembrava di conoscere quella vocetta infantile, quel tono impertinente, ma non alzò lo sguardo e se la svignò in fretta in una viuzza laterale. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di unirsi agli insorti: era un assassino, non certo un idealista.

Svoltò a destra e imboccò via Mondétour. Era all'erta, una mano infilata nella manica della finanziera a stringere l'impugnatura del coltello. Notando delle vedette anche da quella parte, ritenne più sicuro prendere la via dei tetti: sapeva bene come muoversi in quella zona senza essere visto e riuscì a giungere quasi sopra la barricata.

Nell'oscurità della via, tra gli edifici bui dalle finestre sprangate, l'unico sprazzo di vita sembrava l'edificio all'angolo: luce, un filo di fumo... e voci.

Udì il brusio di una conversazione, ma non distinse le parole. Qualcuno cantava.

Improvviso, inaspettato, gli giunse all'orecchio un mormorio dolce e sommesso. Conosceva quella voce: lo aveva guidato fin lì, con un accenno fugace a propositi di rivoluzione e a piani già da tempo stabiliti. Era la voce di Jehan.

Montparnasse trattenne il respiro e aguzzò l'udito, teso nello sforzo di sentire ogni parola che usciva da quelle labbra. Quel dolce poeta aveva scelto, in quell'ora buia, di recitare versi d'amore; ne colse solamente qualche stralcio.

 

“ _La prima volta che nel lieto nido_  


_Colsi dalle tue labbra ardenti un bacio_

_Tu, rossa e spettinata, te ne andasti,_

_Pallido stetti e poi credetti in Dio!”_

 

Lunghi capelli arruffati, l'imporporarsi di quel volto dai lineamenti delicati...

Quelle poche parole lo riportarono con la mente al loro primo incontro.

Un vicolo buio e fetido di Parigi: non certo l'ambientazione preferita dalle canzoni e dalle poesie. Stava seguendo da diversi minuti quel giovane: era minuto, mal vestito, ma le sue scarpe sembravano di buona fattura e della misura giusta per Montparnasse, nonostante la differenza di statura.

Giunto a metà del vicolo, gli aveva tagliato la strada, facendo scintillare la lama del coltello alla luce della luna. Il giovane si era fermato, ma senza indietreggiare.

Montparnasse notò che i raggi della luna portavano riflessi ramati tra i suoi lunghi capelli e facevano risaltare il suo pallido incarnato. Sulle sue guance spiccava una miriade di lentiggini e i suoi occhi grigi sembravano sereni ma attenti.

«Non ho con me molto denaro» disse, porgendogli un piccolo sacchetto di cuoio.

Com'era possibile che il suo tono sembrasse quasi di scuse? Avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato, supplichevole... Cercò nei suoi occhi tracce di un terrore mal celato, ma il giovane rispose con un'espressione calma, incuriosita. Dopo un momento, abbassò lo sguardo.

Quel gesto, che in chiunque altro avrebbe indicato vulnerabilità, su quel viso dai lineamenti delicati parve denotare una forza d'animo venata di timidezza.

Quel giovane sembrava avere più paura del suo sguardo che della lama del suo coltello.

Montparnasse non pensò, non pensava mai.

Si chinò su quel viso dolce e assaggiò le sue labbra.

Non fu un bacio dolce: divorò la bocca di quel giovane sconosciuto, la esplorò con la lingua, strinse tra le dita la sua nuca e i suoi capelli rossi...

Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Montparnasse fece un passo indietro e sorrise alla vista del color porpora che parve inghiottire le lentiggini sulle guance infuocate del ragazzo.

Voltò i tacchi e sparì, lasciandolo in piedi nel vicolo buio, un sacchetto di cuoio in mano e una strana scintilla negli occhi.

A quel primo, insolito incontro ne erano seguiti molti altri.

Montparnasse aveva ripercorso quel vicolo e le strade circostanti ogni volta che poteva, cercando tracce di quel ragazzo timido ma intrepido. Dopo diversi giorni di ricerche infruttuose, la sua caccia aveva avuto fine: aveva individuato una taverna dove spesso mangiava sfogliando assorto un libro, un caffè che frequentava con alcuni amici, il suo appartamento, modesto ma curato...

Spesso i loro incontri ricalcavano quella prima volta: l'urgenza, il desiderio, la voracità... Ma Montparnasse imparò anche a conoscere Jehan, i suoi estremi, le sue apparenti contraddizioni: era d'animo buono ma sapeva essere implacabile, timido ma passionale, molto acuto ma un po' goffo, sognatore, poeta e pensatore.

Poeta, ma guerriero.

Non discutevano spesso di politica, avevano idee troppo contrastanti (o meglio, Montparnasse non aveva idee al riguardo), ma qualche giorno prima Jehan gli aveva parlato dei piani di rivolta dei suoi amici, accennando al funerale del generale Lamarque e all'idea di costruire delle barricate in tutta Parigi. Nonostante il tono fiducioso e lo sguardo pieno di speranza, quel giorno Jehan aveva fatto l'amore con un'urgenza che sapeva di disperazione.

E ora, eccolo là, a declamare versi romantici con un moschetto appoggiato al fianco!

Un grido d'allarme, rumore di spari: la barricata era sotto attacco.

Montparnasse vide una trentina di giovani precipitarsi fuori dalla taverna imbracciando le armi, ma aveva occhi solo per la chiazza rosso fuoco che si affrettò a scalare le macerie per ritrovarsi in cima alla barricata, faccia a faccia con il nemico. Vide Jehan, calmo e preciso, sparare con il moschetto a intervalli regolari, abbattendo un soldato dopo l'altro. In breve, però, il nemico si fece troppo vicino per dargli il tempo di ricaricare e il poeta passò alla baionetta. Una pallottola lo raggiunse ad una gamba e Jehan perse l'appoggio, cadendo in avanti. Montparnasse, soffocando un grido, vide le guardie municipali trascinarlo giù dalla barricata appena prima che una voce autoritaria ordinasse la ritirata. Con il cuore in gola, si precipitò sul lato opposto del tetto, sdrucciolando sulle tegole.

Guardò in basso, in preda al terrore.

Jehan era vivo. Coperto di sangue, zoppicante, il viso pallido, i vestiti stracciati e sporchi, ma era vivo. L'avevano catturato, l'avrebbero rinchiuso in una qualche prigione da cui lui avrebbe potuto farlo uscire, non sarebbe stata certo la prima volta...

I suoi occhi non videro i sei soldati del plotone d'esecuzione disporsi in posizione.

Le sue orecchie non udirono gli spari dei fucili.

Non voleva vedere, non voleva sentire.

Ma vide quella chiazza rosso fuoco oscillare e abbattersi al suolo, udì l'eco delle ultime parole gridate con coraggio dalla dolce voce di Jean Prouvaire: “Viva la Francia! Viva l'avvenire!”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rileggendo la parte degli scontri alla barricata, mi sono imbattuta in questo passo, "Un elegante sperduto, che andava passeggiando in fondo alla via, produsse una diversione. Gavroche gli gridò: «Venite con noi, giovanotto! Ebbene, non si fa proprio niente per questa vecchia patria?» L'elegante se la svignò.", e l'ho associato subito al personaggio di Montparnasse, l'"elegante" per antonomasia. Da lì è nata l'idea per questa one-shot, che, perlomeno per me, potrebbe anche essere una "Missing moment". Anche per questo ho cercato di mantenere il più possibile il legame con l'opera di Hugo, in particolare i versi d'amore e le ultime parole di Jean Prouvaire sono ripresi fedelmente dal libro.


End file.
